Friends and Love on the other Side
by MsNubbehHorns
Summary: what if not everything went like it did in the books or movies. What if there was a girl that added a new twist to it all. Giving us a view of the other side. Rating M for language, death, sexual terms later on. friendship/hurt/comfort/romance. first fic
1. Chapter 1

My name is Raven Celestral, well it was when I first stood on this platform nine and three quarters. It was over twenty years ago when I first stood on this platform. This is were I met my best friends, also my present husband. If anybody would have told me that me and him would be married someday, I would have laughed in there face and called them a loony. I was wrong about that and also about the fact that my years in Hogwarts would be normal, by Merlin's beard was I wrong. To this day I still am amazed on how I have gotten myself into those numerous situation while in school, but believe me when I say this; I do not regret a single minute or second of those years.

I was thirteen years old when I attended for my third year. I had been home-schooled for the past two years. My god father was offered the position of the defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts and my letter asking to attend the school. We met the headmaster during the summer to sort me and give me a tour. I was sorted into the Gryffendor just like him and my mother. speaking of which, my mother is a head auror therefore rarely at home. She was the head of the department that took care of prisinors in Askaban and where to send the aurors too. There for my godfather takes care of me even with his little "handicap". Here we were on the platform boarding the train early so we would get a compartment. After we placed our stuff where it belongs I took the freedom to take a scroll through out the train. Running into a few polite students and some rude ones. One of the girls I bumped into had platinum blonde hair and very blue eyes. She apologized quickly before rambling on about nargles. I mumbled a quick goodbye before heading back to the compartment and opened it to find an girl brown locks of hair with a pet cat, a boy with red hair and a pet rat?, and a boy with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes behind a pair of glasses. "Oh hello I asume you are Raven S. Celestral…I've seen it on your handbag" the girl spoke. I only nodded and walked inside closing the door. I took a sit next to the boy with glasses and looked at my feet. "I am Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley" she pointed to the boy next to her who gave a small wave. "And the boy siting next to you is ha-" "Harry Potter" he cut her of and held his hand out. I took his hand and shook it and smiled "Nice to meet you…all three of you …my name is Raven Celestral….oh right you already knew that. Uhm what year are you three?" "third years… I assume so are you given the book on the table is the third year potions book" Hermione smiled and pointed at the book. I only nodded, she was very observing and figured things out quickly. "Yeah..thats mine….I really am interested in potions …and Quidditch is fun too…" I glanced over to my godfather who seemed asleep and smiled. The sudden stop of the train causes us too sway back and forth before the lights turned out. Harry stood and walked over to the door to see what was going on only to stumble back into the compartment at another jolt of the train. Everything was cold around us, dark flowing robes came into the vision through the compartment door and it slid open. A grey bony hand came into view, after that everything happened so fast. The hand of my godfather pulling me lightly back as he cast a bright illuminose spell and Harry fainted falling into my lap.


	2. trouble already?

**So sorry for the long delay it took a while to get chapter two together. I finnaly have defeated my writersblock please enjoy chapter 2..it longer then the foirst definetly longer**

It was rather awkward having the Head of a boy I barely knew in my lap. After calming down the other two my godfather sat down across form me and Harry muttering " poor boy" under his breath. After a few minutes the train began moving again and Harry seemed to be following the trains exampled and moved. He woke up and looked around. " what happened?" he turned torts his two friends. " you fainted just like that…it was quiet frightening…" Hermione replied with a soft worried tone. Harry only gave a nod before the next question came up," what was that?" " that was a de-" before Remus could continue i cut him of" " Dementor…one of the guards of Azkaban…nasty things…they are. Probably looking for any sign of Sirius Black….." I glanced at my godfather who gave me a warning look and I nodded and kept my mouth shut. Harry looked at me before he slowly rose and sat up. " eat …it will make you feel better…I will go check on the driver" the four of us nodded and Harry ate his chocolate. " did you guys hear the scream? " " ….nobody screamed harry…" Hermione said and I could immediately feel his eyes on me. He was looking for the answer which he knew I held, but I bit the inside of my cheek and looked out of the window.

As we got closer to the castle we went to change into our uniforms and packed the stuff from the compartment into our bags. Once of the train we immediately headed to the carriages that pulled themselves where I meet Ron's sister Ginny and Neville Longbottom. I couldn't help but smiling brightly when I saw the castle. It simply was just so beautiful even though it was pouring down on us. " Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" I turned and smiled at Harry who smiled warmly at me. We reached the castle and headed for the great hall… well more like me following them trying not to get lost. Once inside I sat down on the Gryffindor table next to Harry and looked at everything. I was so distracted that I missed the sorting and some musical entertainment if you want to call it that. I snapped back to reality when I heard Dumbeldore's voice. He gave a little speech explaining the rules and how the house points function for all new comers. He then introduced two new teachers one being my godfather for defense against the dark arts and a half giant named Hagrid as the new care of magical creature teacher. The hall erupted in claps and cheers especially the Gryffindor table. This year seemed promising so far, meet a few more people among them the Weasley twins who I must say had a great sense of humor. " pssst Potter…hey Potter!" came a voice from behind. Harry, Ron and I turned to the source of the voice. " is it true that you fainted..on the train" laughed a pale blond boy with grey eyes as his friend over dramatically pretended to faint. " Sod of Malfoy!" came from Ron as he turned away along with Harry who tried to get me to do the same. " well would you look at that Potter got himself a little girlfriend," Malfoy spoke with a light sneer on his face. I know fully turned to him and narrowed my eyes at him, " I am NOT! his girlfriend." He frowned at me as he moved his eyes over me as if he tried to recognize me or remember my name. I heard chuckling coming from his right and my eyes where met with a blue and green pair of eyes I have been growing up with. I slowly glanced at Malfoy who was now smirking..no smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at him and turned away from him with a simple but rude hand gesture earning a gasp from the girl next to him. " Raven!" Hermione nearly hissed. " you are going to get in trouble before classes even start!" " c'mon Hermione its not like anyone saw" Ron rolled his eyes and muttered " bloody mental" under his breath. " No one saw huh? No one saw! I tell you who saw..Professor Snape did..he had been watching her the moment she sat down!" " probably because he can't recognize her…there for he can't give her detention either". While those two argued I turned to Harry," Professor ….Snape?" " He is the Potions Professor, Head of the Slytherin house …the men in black to the left of you godfather.." he whispered as if he was afraid the man would hear him. Now fully aware of the men I felt someone starring and slowly turned torts him. My black eyes meet his and locked. I felt a slight tingle in the back of my mind and shook my head before turning back to my dinner giving the men on last glance.

After the feast was over we headed for the Gryffindor common room and my smiled returned as I stepped inside the room. It made me feel comfortable immediately. Me and Hermione luckily shared a dorm and headed for it and prepared for bed. I jumped into my bed and soon found myself of in the dream world. Waking up earlier then the rest of the group I immediately jumped into the shower before getting dressed and ready. I charmed my hair straight and applied a thick layer of eyeliner on my eyes. I grabbed my current potions book I have been reading and walked downstairs and sat down on the comfy chair and read the book. After the arrival of the trio we headed down for breakfast together. I finished eating what ever was on my plate I returned to reading while sipping on my juice. " you really like potions don't you?" Neville gave me a small smile as I nodded " well I hope Snape won't ruin it for you." I shrugged internally hoping the same thing as I glance at the head table to find the potion master looking in a rather foul mood. Maybe he wasn't much of a morning person, but I doubt it. We received our time tables and I skimmed over it. Today I had only Charms for an hour Ancient ruins after words, followed by a double hour of transfiguration, Lunch, Then defense for one hour ..then a free hour…'ll probably will work on transfiguration or something. Then Potions for two hours and that would be today for me. I closed my book and went of to grab my bag and other necessary things. Arriving at Charms five minutes early I dropped my back where I was going to sit and walked up to the teacher introducing myself so i wont have to do it during class. I did that for my other classes as well, but in transfiguration Professor McGonagal got a bit caught up in our chit-chat until the bell rang. I turned around and scanned for a seat near Harry and found one. I immediately headed for it not noticing the boy next to me until I heard the same gasp I heard last night during the feast. Turning slowly to my right I only to find Malfoy smirking at me. " okay listen I don't want any trouble..I just wanna pass my classes graduate and get the hell out of here…so here is the deal I won't bother you if you don't bother me..understood?" " fine with me…what ever your name is…i'll know it by the end of the day I guarantee that much". We both fell silent turning to the front. It wasn't until halfway through class that I felt someone tugging on my hair. I turned around and smiled when I saw the Pretchet twins sitting behind me.

The bell quickly rang and everyone headed for lunch. After lunch we had defense and headed quickly to the class not wanting to be late. I smiled through out class. After class was over I gave Remus a quick thumbs up and left and headed for the library and finished any homes work that was given to me. About five minutes before my next class started I headed for the dungeons trying to reach the classroom but only kept getting lost. " I've been walking around for at least ten bloody minutes….argh I'm late for class…." I fussed a bit before finally finding the classroom and walked inside as silently as I could and sat down in between Harry and Hermione. " where were you?" she whispered sounding slightly angered. " I was lost...they should put up signs or something" I whispered back harshly. and noticed that nobody was doing anything. " whats going on...?" I whispered to Harry. " he waited for you...so prepare to be insulted and humiliated.. something along those lines.. and detention" He answered quickly. " Stand up. And why exactly are we late..miss..?" I immediately stood up and took a deep breath. " Celestral...Raven Celestral... I got lost..on my way here..Sir" " A third year getting lost...the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard! Not even first years get away with it!" " its not an excuse!...I did get lost...this is my first year attending Hogwarts sir." " ten points from Gryffindor...and detention Now sit down and not another word out of you!" He barked before flicking his wand and instructions and ingredients showed up on the board and everyone started copying. I sat down just like he told me to and wrote down what was written on the board with a frown.

**hope you enjoyed it, i'm working on a reference for Raven and both Pretchet twins i will add the links once i'm done...chapter 3 is in progress **


End file.
